razeonlinegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Raze Soldier
Raze "Raze" is the name of a group of soldiers created to eradicate the invading aliens. "Unparralled in skill and strategy, the best of the best." These soldiers were the main reason why the humans won the first was and as far as what we know, winning the second. Raze saved Earth, however their story is slightly sad. Many were killed in combat, and all of them except one, maybe a little more, are in stasis infected with a zombie virus. Humans have not yet found the cure. Raze Program Beggining Raze was founded in 2001, when aliens first invaded Earth. Several test subjects were put through training courses. Those that passed were dubbed Raze soldiers. Raze soldiers were known for wearing gray combat armor with black, brown, and red markings. One anonomys soldier called "Raze Defender" by the aliens and "GhostCommando." by classified intel. While other Raze soldiers were battling in various locations around Earth, Raze Defender fought in various facilites. Several being a location know as Plant, Waste, Abandoment, Stranded, and his training took place in the VR. Battles Raze Fought Many of Raze's battles have no known locations. However, we can estimate roughly were about 10 battles took place. The presence of a Raze soldier, much less a group for many reasons needs to be classified. We can however, trace the path of GhostCommando and his battles. Raze Armor Raze armor has gone through several changes, new looks similar but very different from the old. For a few months, Raze soldiers fought with Mark I Battle Armor. Then this armor progressed to Mark II Battle Armor. A Raze soldiers armor enabled him to do many things in combat. First off, it enabled him to take more damage and still live than normal soldiers. Raze's armor is shock-absorbing, falling from about 1000ft is no big deal. Several Raze missions have been conducted with Raze soldiers being dropped without parachute from several hundred feet up for quickness and efficency. In combat, Raze soldiers can carry more weapons easier because their armor absorbs the weight of the weapons and transfers the remaining weight to the ground. A Raze soldiers armor can hold about 300 lbs of weapons. This strength in the armor enables Raze soldier to be equiped for many different types of missions. Raze Armor is set up internally to provide a boost for a Raze soldiers jump. A Raze soldier can jump about 10ft high. What makes Raze's armor unique is the ability to double jump, or double jump higher than anyone else. All soldiers have jump boosters at the bottom of their footpads. When a Raze soldier wants to double jump, they activate their jump booster. This jump booster provides a milisecond boost that propells the soldier up another 10ft. Mark I Armor Raze armor all started when scientists developed the Mark I armor. This armor has all characteristics mentioned above. However, there are performance downgrades in the Mark I armor. *Helment extends over visor *Armor is heavier (80 lbs) *Larger lower leg area and foot area. This was for better shock absorbance and boost during a jump since this was a new technology. *Neck guard at back of the neck. *Three inch spike on shoulder pad. Mark I armor is where it all began, and was very trusty in combat. However, there were performance downgrades form the Mark II and even normal soldier armor in Raze 2. *Jump boost provided only a 6ft boost during a jump. *Armor was heavier, and so were the weapons of the time. So sometimes it was harder to carry multiple weapons at one time. *Three inch spike on shoulder pad interfiered with movement sometimes. *Mark I provided less protection for head. Mark II Armor After several months of development, scientist developed the ultimate battle-armor: the Mark II. Mark II is known for being much better than the Mark II, and being dawned by the surviving Raze soldiers and GhostCommando. *Helment doesn't extend over visor. *Armor is light (35 lbs) *Armor now has layers for better protection. *Footpads are square for better jump and shock absorbing performance. Mark II armor is the best battle armor out there, human or alien. Its performance is unparalleled. *Jump up to 10ft without double jump. 20ft double jump. *Layered 3in armor made of classified materials. *Can be modified to best suit user. A Raze soldier can now carry Katana's, Static Packs, and Exta Ammo. And at the same time be equiped to: hold more magazines, regenerate itself, ect. Mark II Armor has an extreme degree of customization. *Better protection for head and crouch. Raze Soldier Training Raze soldier training is moslty classified. We do know however how GhostCommando got trainined. He got trained in a facility called the VR. He was put up against 5 training bots in his first combat training in the VR. GhostCommando quickly decemated them like a Raze soldier should. Raze soldiers are often put through combat simulations. These simulations involve various terrian, and many times training robots. When Doni had soldiers in training look at GhostCommando do a combat simulation: one soldier remarked: "He-h-e-He's good." The combat skill of Raze soldiers leaves nothing to be desired. Raze soldiers are also likley put through phsyical courses to test their fitness. These courses would likley include: *Running a mile in various conditions under 5 minutes. *Hefting or holdin weights for prolonged periods of time (10 mintues minimum) *Holding breath underwater for more than 1 minute *And various combat simulations to test strenght, speed, and stealth. ''' ''